


Ghosts!!! On Ice

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Ever since moving into the new house, something just hasn't felt right to Yuri, but he can't put his finger on what it is....He's starting to wonder if they have a ghost problem





	Ghosts!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 part 2 of YOI Spooky Week 2019- "Haunted"

Yuri and Viktor had come up with a sort of tradition for how to destress the night before leaving for a major competition

Watch a movie together in bed- with popcorn, thank you- have some... _quality_ time alone together, and get eight hours of sleep

More so than the movie it's self, having a ritual helped the stress of getting up the next morning and getting to the airport a little bit easier, wich made them both feel more at ease when they actually landed and set a good course for their time abroad

This being their second year competing together, and having formed the ritual in the beginning of the first, it was practically second nature to them now

Unfortunately they were running a little late this time around...

A very long phone call from Chris talking about a fight he had recently had with his boyfreind had delayed them, and though Yuri completely understood and would never dream of being anything but sympathetic to the situation, the fact remained that their schedule had been quite cut into and his not being able to find the popcorn really hadn't helped matters...

Finally pulling the box free and looking up at the clock, Yuri cursed under his breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Viktor

_Go on and start the movie, I've seen it **so many times**, it's fine, but if you don't start it now we'll run late_

Five minutes may not sound like much, but when it came to Viktor Nikiforov and time, Yuri found there to be two certainties:

1\. Five minutes of sleep could be the difference between a shining, functional Viktor who was actually capable of getting to the airport on time and the sluggish zombie Viktor who passed out standing up at the front door

And 2. The man has a minimum timer for sex and nothing Yuri had discovered in their two years of marriage had been able to break that standard yet

_Are you sure nugget??_

Snickering at the petname as Yuri grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, he sent back a short _yes_ and put his phone on the counter

He still couldn't believe he had accidentally caused his husband to start calling him "nugget"

When he found out that "zolotse"- Viktor's favorite petname for him- actually meant "my golden nugget" instead of just "my gold" like Viktor had originally said, Yuri's- at the time- drunken ass had thought it would be a good idea to laugh and say "Why don't you just call me _nugget_ then?"

Viktor had taken him seriously and now this was a thing

Not to replace "zolotse"- or any of the other five thousand petnames Viktor managed to come up with- but rather to add to the pool

He just hoped the day never came when Viktor called him that in front of the paparazzi....

Laughing to himself about it, he put the bag of popcorn into the microwave and set the timer, then leaned back and took a breath, looking around the kitchen

It was a little barren for now, they had just moved in two weeks ago and hadn't finished unpacking yet, what with Yuri competing in Skate America last week and now Viktor heading to compete in Skate Canada _this_ week...

They'd get a small break before Viktor's second assignment- Cup Of China- and another before the NHK, where Yuri would be completing his second assignment, but they wouldn't get any _real_ time to finish getting the house together until after the Grand Prix

They'd have a few weeks before the European championship after that, so they'd be able to breathe a little

Admittedly, moving in the heart of competition season maybe hadn't been the best idea, but because of Viktor's apartment lease...

Well, it didn't much matter at this point

He picked up one of the smaller boxes near to him, grabbing a handfull of silverware and starting to unwrap it

He might as well be productive wile waiting

As he started to peel the tape off and unwrap the forks though, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye

There was something moving behind him...

Frowning, he immediately turned around and frowned at the small box on the table behind him

It was open.... hadn't it been closed before?

Not thinking much of it, he went back to unwrapping the forks, letting the ticking sound of the timer keep his focus as he worked, when all of a sudden a loud crash echoed throughout the kitchen and Yuri jumped, spinning on his heel, heart racing as he stared, face pale, at the box of dishes that had just crashed onto the kitchen floor for no reason

_"Yuri!!?"_ Viktor called from upstairs, the sound of footfall and Makkachin barking following quickly behind

_"Yuri are you ok!? What happened?!"_

Swallowing tightly, he jumped as the microwave suddenly went off, letting the beeping finish off before calling back to his husband

"Y-Yeah Viktor!! I'm fine!!"

He wasn't fine, he was spooked, but... but there had to be a perfectly rational explanation for this somehow, right?

~+~

"Woah, that's crazy..... the box just.... tipped over?"

"Uh-huh," Yuri sighed back tiredly, watching listlessly as Viktor checked into the hotel for them

Yakov was next to him, checking Mila in for her own competition, so for efficiency's sake Viktor had gone on ahead and checked in on his own

"Did it break anything?"

"By some miracle no, everything was fine, it just... spooked me,"

Phichit frowned sympathetically, gently squeezing his best freind's shoulder

"That's understandable, but I'm sure there's no reason to be scared, it was probably just balancing on the edge of the table and a tremor or something caused enough motion for it to go over,"

Yuri nodded, not believing him, but not wanting to disregard his freind's kind words of comfort either

"Thanks Phichit, I'm sure you're right,"

He _hoped_ he was right

~+~

"Ah dammit..."

Pursing his lips, Yuri reached up and carefully pressed his fingers into his bangs, wincing at the sticky dampness that had found it's way there

He really should have been more carefull about opening that bottle of soda when it had been shaken...

Now it was _everywhere_

The floor, the counter, his hands, his clothes, his _hair_....

"Mm? Oh zolotse, are you alright?" Viktor pouted as he stuck his head around the corner, taking note of Yuri's soda-ridden state

"Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Yuri sighed quietly back, cringing down at the soda on the counter and starting to grab some papper towels

"Oh sweetie let me take care of that, you go get cleaned up,"

"Really? You don't have to-"

"No no I insist," Viktor insisted immediately, taking a few steps closer and grabbing the papper towels from Yuri's hands

"You go on and get cleaned up, I've got this, really,"

Yuri smiled tiredly, giving his husband a gentle kiss on the cheek

"Ok, thanks Vitya,"

"Ofcourse! Take a nice hot shower my darling, feel better~!"

With a slow nod, Yuri started heading up the stairs

He wasn't having the best day

He wasn't sick or anything, he just felt.... _off_, and he had been like that since he got up that morning

He had flubbed most of his jumps at practice, had barely had any stamina all day, and kept making the most ridiculous mistakes and errors- from the shaken soda bottle to having tripped over his skate guards earlier and hit his head

Everything was just.... _off_.....

It was just one of those days, or atleast, that's what Yuri _hoped_ was the case

He honestly wasn't sure, he was kind of worried that it was something _worse_

They had been back in Russia for a few days now and everything just felt _weird_

He just couldn't put his finger on why

He hoped it was only temporary though, hopefully he would go back to normal soon, maybe he was just stressed out from the recent move on top of the issue with their constant traveling and competitions.....

Shaking his head, he tried his hardest to ignore how off he felt as he stripped out of his clothes, turning the shower on and stepping in

The warm water felt good against his skin, atleast, and the roar of the faucet helped drown out his anxiety and frustrations

For a little wile, about five minutes, it was great

Everything felt wonderfull and he really was starting to believe that his former issues were just due to stress, imagined, not actually anything to do with anything strange happening

...

Until the voices started

_"Yuri..."_

Blinking, shampoo half way into his hair, Yuri paused what he was doing, wondering if he had really heard someone calling his name

...

No, surely it was just his imagination, so he went back to washing his hair, eyes closing and trying to get back the relaxation that he had been experiencing only moments before

But-

"Yuri?"

Blinking, he hurriedly quit once again and cracked the shower door open, looking outside and frowning, not seeing anyone... not seeing Viktor....

"Vitya?" he called

But......

Nothing.....

Swallowing, he hurriedly closed the door again and went back to washing his hair, rushing to rinse it clean so he coul-

_"Yuri!!"_

That time, Yuri KNEW that he heard his husband calling, shutting the water off, his heart pounding as he stepped out of the shower and started looking around for his husband

"V-Vitya?" he called out, swallowing tightly and poking his head out of the bathroom

"....Viktor!!?"

_"Yes!!"_ Viktor called from downstairs

_"Yuri, do you need something?"_

Swallowing tightly, Yuri felt his stomach begin to churn, slowly sinking down against the wall

Viktor hadn't been calling him.....

But.. but Yuri swore, he _swore_ that he heard his husband's voice....

~+~

"Oh my god... I'm too tired.... I can't even move...."

Yuri laughed softly, his expression soft and warm as he snuggled up against his husband

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much," Yuri teased playfully as he pressed a few kisses against Viktor's shoulder

"I did... I so did...." Viktor mumbled back, eyes closing as he hugged Yuri closer and allowed himself to start drifting off to sleep

"Vitya, I know you're sleepy, but you have to let me go ok?"

"Never, I'll never let you go my love," Viktor mumbled back dramatically

"Just long enough to clean you up and let Makka back in," Yuri laughed back, slowly and a bit reluctantly peeling Viktor's arms off of him and sliding out of bed

Viktor groaned miserably, hugging his pillow close instead to replace his husband for as long as Yuri was going to be gone

"You'll be ok, I won't be gone more than a minute," Yuri promised, shaking his head at his husband's dramatics as he moved to the bedroom door and opened it, smiling awkwardly as Makkachin walked in and jumped up onto the bed, clearly more than ready to sleep

Yuri certainly could relate

He shut the door behind him and then headed into the adjoining bathroom, grabbing a cloth and running some warm water over it before returning to the main room, where Viktor was already asleep on the bed

Yuri's expression was warm and loving, a soft chuckle leaving him as he crawled onto the bed and started cleaning his husband up

He pulled away after a moment, turning to go back to the bathroom with the cloth.... and pausing suddenly when he noticed the bedroom door was wide open....

Yuri's heart sank

He _knew_ that he had just shut that door....

He couldn't be going crazy here, he _couldn't_ be....

Pale as a ghost, Yuri walked forward and shut the door again, this time locking it as well, as if that would somehow help

He hurried after that to dispose of the cloth and climb into bed, his heart racing as he curled up with his husband

He couldn't face the door for the rest of the night

~+~

When Yuri woke up the next morning, he instantly regretted it

Upon going downstairs, he found with absolute horror that the entire kitchen had been rearranged

Panic and fright were taking over very quickly and Yuri felt like he was going to be sick

Viktor was still upstairs asleep, and this was definitely not how the kitchen had looked last night when they had gone upstairs....

There were really only two options for explaining the sudden scatteredness of the boxes and the way the cabinets and drawers were all open and trashed- either someone was fucking with them......

Or the house was haunted

And either way....

Yuri didn't waste any more time, he hurried upstairs as quickly a he could, rushing back into the bedroom and crashing onto the bed where Viktor had just begun to wake up

"Y-Yuri...? What-...?"

"We have to go," Yuri insisted suddenly, climbing off of his husband and hurrying to the closet, grabbing his suitcase and rushing to start shoving clothes in

"W-What!? Yuri!! What's going on!? What's wrong!?"

"The house is haunted,"

.............

"_Blyad...._ darling, what...?"

"Look it's a long story but we DEFINITELY have atleast one ghost in this place trying to make me feel like I'm losing my min and I have SEEN this movie before Vitya, it starts with trying to gaslight one of us, but before long it's trying to kill us both, or trying to get one of us to kill the other,"

"Y-Yuri... darling.... you know that I respect everything that you believe, but do you have any actual proof that the house is haunted...?" Viktor asked with concern, crawling out of bed and heading to the closet where his lover currently was

"Since the night we left for Skate Canada, there's just been something.... wrong... here, I've been feeling drained and off, I've been hearing voices-"

"_What?_"

"-and last night I shut the door and it opened by it's self again, now downstairs everything is rearranged, the boxes, the drawers and cabinets...."

"Yuri..."

"It's haunted, please, I know that it is, something isn't right here Viktor!"

"Yuri," Viktor said softly, gently wrapping his hands around Yuri's wrists and pulling them close, pressing a few kisses against his husband's hands

"Yuri darling, I-"

All of a sudden, Makkachin started growling out of nowhere, wich was..... _beyond_ strange for her, considering that she never growled at anyone, she was always happy to see people, and she most CERTAINLY never growled at Yuri or Viktor...

But that's where things just got stranger, because it definitely wasn't Yuri or Viktor she was focused on

She was focused on the empty space in the bedroom doorway....

...................................

"You're right, it's haunted, I'll get Makka's leash,"


End file.
